killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Anders Benoit
Anders Benoit was a well-informed, well-connected and totally money-oriented mercenary. He was also the commander and co-founder of the Phantom Talon Corp private military company. Biography Born on Earth on March 5th, 2315, Benoit enlisted in the United Colonial Nations's Army's Special Forces. Years later, Benoit eventually left the Army to become a successful mercenary, alongside his business partner and fellow soldier, Oliver Adamska. In 2344, they founded the P.T.C. on Earth. Using close ties to the UCA, Benoit and Adamska recruited elite ex-soldiers, and secured lucrative contracts from the authorities on Earth. The P.T.C. became involved in a number of minor corporate and colonial disputes, in which they sold themselves to the highest bidder. This led to tensions between the materialistic Benoit and the patriotic Adamska. This inner conflict came to an end when Adamska went KIA in 2348 under unclear circumstances. Upon Adamska's death, Benoit quickly expanded and restructured the corporation, and establishing two new affiliates on different colonies, known as Skull Knight Enterprises and Eclipse Forces. Killzone: Mercenary In 2357, the Helghast had started their conquest on Diortem. Following the invasion, the ISA requested two mercenaries named Arran Danner and Damian Ivanov for an extraction mission. Throughout the mission, Benoit guided Danner and Ivanov step-by-step as they saved Admiral Alex Grey, the head of weapons tech research in Diortem, from the Helghast Colonel Vyktor Kratek. Soon after, the ISA requested Benoit's aid in retrieving transmission codes from a crashed Helghast ship. Once again, Danner and Ivanov carried out the mission with Benoit instructing them along the way. Unfortunately, an unexpected complication ultimately resulted in the death of Ivanov. Nevertheless, Danner still managed to carry out the mission, further gaining the respect of the ISA. Two years later, Benoit once again enlisted Danner, as well as another mercenary named Carrell, for a demolitions mission on Helghan, at the request of Alex Grey. The mission revolved around the destruction of the Helghast arc cannons, which were preventing ISA reinforcements from entering Helghan. While the mission was a success, Anders did ultimately lose Carrell, who was one of his most experienced mercs. Shortly after, Grey once again requested Benoit for an extraction operation on Helghan. This time, Danner was sent to a Helghast embassy, in an effort to save ISA ambassador Sepp Harkin, along with the rest of his family. Unfortunately, Danner didn't arrive in time, resulting in the death of the ambassador and his wife. Despite this sidestep, Danner still managed to get the ambassador's son Justus Harkin out alive, escaping via an embassy boat. After being seperated from Danner in the confusion, Benoit made his way to a small fishing village, where Danner and Justus arrived to. Here, Danner is tasked to track down a Helghast traitor named Mandor Savic. After discovering the intentions behind the virus he created, Savic defected to the ISA. Justus and Savic escape the village with Grey, while Danner stays to ensure their escape. Benoit eventually extracts Danner from the scene via Intruder. Soon after, Benoit and Grey met to discuss whether or not Danner can be relied on. A paranoid Grey believes Danner tried to sell Savic to the Helghast back in the village. Ultimately a plan was made to kill Danner, but only after one last mission. Benoit once again enlists Danner for a demolitions mission on a Helghast refinery. Danner takes out the coolant tanks, and makes his way to the reactor. Benoit gives him a lift, and Danner finally destroys it. With only a minute until the refinery blows, Danner is left for dead by Benoit. However, Danner was rescued by Kratek. Benoit interrogated Savic into revealing the location of the virus, which is at a Helghast research facility, Facility X01, and traveled there for one last contract. At the facility, Benoit makes a secret deal with Kratek following Grey's death at the hands of Danner, agreeing to trade Justus and the virus for the right amount of cash. He and Kratek ambushed Danner, who was currently in possession of Justus and the virus. But Benoit betrays and kills Kratek before revealing to Danner of his plans on selling both Justus and the virus to the highest bidder, and retire a rich man. Benoit attempted to offer Danner to join him in his plans, but Danner refused and forcing Benoit to send waves of P.T.C. mercs against his former partner. But Danner ultimately defeated the mercs and Benoit, who is then brutally interrogated by Danner before being finally stabbed in the head. Gallery Atomhawk_KillZone_Benoit.jpg 2013-09-15-143506.jpg|Anders aboard the freighter. 2013-09-15-145024.jpg|Anders being interrogated. 2013-09-12-192544.jpg|Anders, riding on an Intruder. 2013-09-12-192202.jpg|Anders, moments after the destruction of an arc cannon. 2013-09-15-143454 (1).jpg|Anders and Kratek. 2013-09-12-200913.jpg|Anders, flying over a Helghast refinery. 2013-10-08-190847.jpg|Anders in the live action trailer. Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 3.22.33 PM.png|Benoit's VAN-Guard icon Trivia *He is voiced by Corey Johnson, who previously did voice work for ISA soldiers in Killzone 2. *Players can get a trophy should they successfully punch Benoit in the back. It's known as "Up Close & Personal". *Benoit is one of the few characters in Mercenary ''to appear in the live action trailer, the only others being Blackjack and Justus Harkin. *In one version of Benoit's death, he offers Danner the Phantom Talon Corp, in exchange for his life. *If interrogated, it is revealed that he owned multiple businesses including Skull Knight Enterprises, all of which were taking advantage of the war. *If the player successfully melees Benoit in the back two times, he will be incapacitated and can be interrogated. Notable Quotes *"This war is gonna end soon, and end badly. Just gotta work the angles, make it PAY."'' *''"Did you grow a conscience, or did someone cut you a deal?"'' *''"As usual, we get to clean up the ISA's mess. Still, as long as the paychecks there."'' *''"Shit. Hig sons of bitches actually did it, nuked their own city rather than surrender. There's only one thing worth fighting for in this life!"'' *''"I figured you'd want to do this the hard way, so I brought along a few of the guys!"'' Category:Commanders Category:Antagonists Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Killzone: Mercenary characters Category:Killzone: Mercenary enemies Category:Men Category:Human